


Howl

by ladyshinx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Kinda, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Werewolf Shiro, briefest mentions of mpreg but no actual mpreg, intersex Keith, they're happily married and its sappy, vaguely mentioned but not in detail rly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshinx/pseuds/ladyshinx
Summary: It's the full moon, and Keith takes care of Shiro.He's taken care of in return.





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 2 hours, and read it over and im too embarrassed to ask anyone to beta it so if anything sticks out lmk
> 
> this is inspired by every werewolf shiro fic there is out there. i love every single one of them. god bless.
> 
> shiro only has one arm, no prosthetic in this fic (he has one but isn't wearing it)
> 
> heed the tags pls

Keith knew Shiro was restless.

Since the sun had risen, Shiro had done but try to keep himself busy. From doing the dishes left after a lazy dinner the night before, to leaving to go on a jog for over an hour, his leg bouncing anxiously as Keith forced him to sit on the couch to rest. Keith watched from the kitchen as he prepared lunch as Shiro read a year old magazine to distract himself.

It wasn't a surprise, Keith mused as he put the finishing touches to the sandwich he knew Shiro wouldn't even touch. Every month, Shiro was filled with nervous jitters, a restless energy for an entire day as his body buzzed with adrenaline, preparing for the changes it would go through that night:

The full moon was only a few hours away.

Walking into the living room, Keith reached down, threading his fingers through Shiro's hair, grimacing at the sweat dampening the silky white strands. He placed the plate down on Shiro's lap over the magazine, placing a kiss against his forehead regardless. “How you holding up?”

Shiro let out a sarcastic chuckle, using his arm to awkwardly move the place to the coffee table in front of him as he leaned forward before collapsing back into the worn brown fabric of the couch. “I always forget how it feels to be this wound up. I want to throw up, but could run a mile.”

Keith walked around the table before collapsing on the couch, against the empty spot where Shiro's right arm should have been and onto Shiro's bare chest. He frowned at the warmth of the scarred skin, but knew it was normal. “You've already done both of those.” Keith nudged Shiro's knee with his own. “You should try to eat something, you barely touched breakfast.”

Shiro only groaned in response, grunting in pain when Keith elbowed him in the side, begrudgingly reaching forward to pick at the bread and turkey, until a quarter of the sandwich was sluggishly eaten. Grimacing down at Keith, Shiro abandoned the plate once more. Keith simply shrugged before sighing. He’d eaten more than Keith expected him to.

They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, before Keith shimmied a hand free reaching across Shiro's lap to coax his hand into a firm grip. He rubbed his thumb against the clammy, yet heated skin, staring at the forgotten sandwich on the table in concern.

“You don't have to stay, Keith”. The rumble of the words through Shiro's chest shook Keith back into awareness, looking up into Shiro's grey eyes, seeing the same concerns as always shining through. “You could take the truck, maybe stay with Hunk or Lance. I'll be fine, you don't have to do this.”

Keith gripped Shiro's hand tighter, refusing to break contact as his fingers began to seek out the ring he knew rested on Shiro's finger. “I know I don't need to stay, Shiro. I won't abandon you. I want to stay.” Lifting their joint hands up, he brought Shiro's attention to it. “See this ring? I know what I signed up for every month. This means forever, through thick and thin.” Knowing Shiro was watching, he dragged his hand forward, kissing the band fiercely.

“Keith…” Keith could hear the adoration in Shiro's voice, and squeezed the hand tighter.

“I'll remind you as many times at it takes,” Keith kisses the band again, before Shiro yanked him forward, rearranging the smaller man until he was comfortably sprawled across his lap.

“Thank you,” Shiro murmured after a few moments of simply holding Keith with one arm, causing Keith to huff and bury his face into the heated skin of Shiro's neck. “But please, if I do anything you don't like tonight, please let me know. I know I can get….a little aggressive under the moon.” Keith snorted at that, digging his face deeper into Shiro's neck, his face warming at the thought.

“You know I don't mind, Shiro. I look forward to it, and you know it. Besides,” he added, kissing his neck softly once, “you would never hurt me.” Shiro let out strangled laugh, letting his nose meet the soft strands of Keith's dark hair. After a few moments of simply enjoying each other's company, Keith pulled back, looking up at Shiro, mischief filling his voice.

“Do you wanna go for a walk?”

Honestly, he knew he deserved to be pushed off Shiro's lap on the floor, even though he agreed.

* * *

 

The sun had begun to set by the time Shiro had had enough of trying to find something to do, stripping down simply to an old pair of boxers despite the October chill in the air, pacing around outside their small home in the forest. When they had gotten married, the seclusion of privacy had been an absolute necessity.

Keith sat on the steps of their porch, watching as Shiro paced back and forth, staring up at the sky as it slowly darkened to an inky black, the orange and pinks slowly fading. And soon, he froze.

Keith knew that look, as his husband stared up at the sky, as still as a statue as the beast that shared his mind slowly began to surface. Carefully, Keith stripped off his jacket, revealing a simple pair of sweats as his only clothes, foregoing his shirt, before standing.

As quick as a whip, Shiro's head snapped towards that movement.

“Shiro,” Keith kept his voice steady, calling to him as he reached his hand out beckoning to the man. Slowly, the other man moved forward, hunched forward as he walked, cautious, reminding Keith of a wild animal. Eventually, he reached Keith, his eyes wide and wild, unrecognizable to the man who had only been talking to him an hour ago. This was the wolf.

Shiro extended his neck, reaching his head forward to sniff at the offered hand, before Keith saw a flash of something cross the others eyes. He found himself pushed back towards the side of the house as Shiro crowded him, burying his head in the side of Keith's neck as he took in Keith's scent, recognizing him as someone important: Shiro’s mate.

“Shiro,” Keith said again, burying his hands in short snowy hair on Shiro's head, running his hands down his back, feeling the fur beginning to grow, muscles shifting under his skin as the moon rose into the sky.

Sometimes, Shiro simply wanted to run in the forest, forgetting Keith to be lost in the scents of the woods, chasing rabbits to his heart's content. Other nights, he simply wanted Keith's company, sleeping against him on the porch until the sun rose, or strolling in the forest on three legs with his human by his side.

Tonight, it seemed unsurprisingly, as Shiro dug his teeth into Keith's neck, growling as he humped forward into Keith's leg, making his arousal known, was one of the nights where Shiro wanted to stay in.

Shiro had come off his rut two weeks beforehand, usually bleeding over into the next moon in the wolf, filling him with the need to mate, fuck, and love his mate. Keith moaned at the thought, and already felt the slick building between his thighs.

“Come to bed, Shiro” Keith coaxed through his arousal, pulling Shiro away with a growling whine. Finding the door behind him, Keith pulled him into the house, tugging the wolf towards the bedroom while fighting the growing strength Shiro possessed as he tried to press him into a wall.

The moment they found the bedroom, Keith found himself quickly pushed to the bed, crowded by an aggressive Shiro, his pants torn down and leaving him bare. Keith moaned as Shiro slotted himself in-between his thighs, rutting his clothed dick against Keith's entrance.

“Shiro, please,” Keith babbled, losing himself to the heat slowly building in his dick, spreading from deep inside throughout his body, reaching down to rest his hands on Shiro's shoulders, feeling a fine layer of fur as the muscles great under his skin. The transformation was in full force. “Mount me, Shiro”.

A jolt of arousal burst through Keith as Shiro snarled in reply. Keith looked down at his face, watching as Shiro's eyes grew darker, the skin of his face stretching as his muzzle grew, pushing forward as his teeth sharpened. Soon, he found his world turned upside down as he was flipped onto his hands and knees by Shiro, guided backwards by a single, clawed hand.

When Shiro was like this, he didn't take his time prepping. With the sound of fabric ripping, soon Shiro was pressed against his back. Furry thighs framed his own, thick muscles squeezing his legs together. Shiro’s dick, larger than normal rubbed against Keith's hole, before pressing in roughly as Shiro crowded his back. Keith couldn't help it, the whine escaping his mouth as he arched his back against Shiro’s chest, feeling the furry chest press against his back. The long snout found it's way next to Keith’s ear, heavy breathing filling his ears as Shiro wrapped his arm around his middle, holding him close as he began to thrust into his mate.

Keith found himself leaning forward onto his elbows, pressing himself higher to make it easier for Shiro to mount him. Keening in pleasure at each rough thrust and snarl that left Shiro, he felt a long, silky tail brushing against his legs.

Keith loved the feeling of being overpowered by Shiro the wolf, all muscles and fur, the way he let himself go more than Shiro the man ever let himself, even when lost to the depths of his rut. Keith drooled on to the comforter, thrusting back as Shiro went even rougher.

The claws of the hand dug into his stomach, teeth snapping by his ears, and soon a howl, and Keith lost it, coming hard, convulsing around the dick pressed deep into him, pumping him full of cum. For a moment, even though he knew it wasn't possible, Keith hoped the seed took despite the contraceptives he took.

They both collapsed on the bed, the wolf’s heavy body crushing Keith, panting in his ear, the beast letting a few errant thrusts before calming.

Soon, a soft whine sounded in Keith's ear, a wet nose nudging at his face where it was pressed into the comforter below him. Turning his head, he met the dark gray eyes of Shiro. Still not the man, but a calmer beast who recognized and loved his mate.

“I'm okay, Shiro" he said, kissing the side of the muzzle, before meeting the wolf in a sloppy kiss, pulling away only to smile before kissing at the scar bridged across his muzzle. The beast pulled out, moving away from Keith, and off of him, towering over the bed.

Keith turned to look at Shiro, no longer a man, but the beast of a wolf, towering another foot over him. His arms, already muscular, bulged even more, covered in the thick white fur. He looked like a combination of a man and a wolf, straight out of a nightmare novel.

And Keith loved him.

Turning onto his back, Keith coaxed Shiro back down with open arms, letting the wolf curl back onto his chest, whining with soft affection as he kissed at Keith's chin, before meeting him for a sloppy make out session.

Soon, however, Shiro began to become aggressive once more, a nip here and there against his lips or chin, nudging Keith's thighs apart once more.

Spreading himself, Keith opened himself up once more, feeling slick leaking from his hole once more.

“Come on Shiro,” he purred in amusement, before gasping as Shiro found his way back inside with a rough thrust. “Make me yours”.

* * *

 

Keith woke with a jolt the next morning, the sun burning his face as he realized the curtains had been left open last night, groaning at he turned away from them, and into the cool skin of Shiro. Burying his face into his husband, he slowly coaxed the other awake, listening to him grumble himself as he woke.

“Morning, Shiro,” Keith mumbled, his words muffled from where he hid his face. Shiro turned away from him, pulling back slightly until Keith’s face hit the comforter with a whine. “Hey!”

Shiro snorted in amusement, before inhaling sharply. Moving his arm to bring Keith’s face up to meet his eyes. Keith looked up into the grey eyes staring down at him, filled with worry. “Keith..”

“Stop,” Keith cut him off, knowing that Shiro was looking at the scratches down his sides, the bite marks over his neck and shoulder, and one on his chin by the feel of it. “Last night went fine.”

“But-”

“Shiro,” he cut him off, breaking out of the grip on his chin, burying his face against Shiro’s chest, “nothing happened that I didn’t want to happen. Don’t worry. I told you before, you would never hurt me.”

Shiro sighed, hugging Keith close to him, carefully running his hand up and down his back, obviously feeling the deep scratches left behind from the night before. He stayed silent, and Keith knew he was thinking, trying to remember anything from the night before.

“Did you really tell me to make you mine?” Keith could hear the question under his voice, asking, a small memory leaking through to the morning, and he buried his head in embarrassment, his cheeks burning at being reminded.

Still, he responded with a kiss to the mark he left on Shiro’s own neck after one of their many rounds together “I’m already yours, Shiro.”

  
Shiro squeezed him tighter, and sighed in relief.  


**Author's Note:**

> they arent ready yet for children so keith is taking precations
> 
> let me know what u thought. be kind pls, i wrote this for fun.


End file.
